thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Galgrost
Biology: Galgrost, indigenous to Galanar, are 7 ft tall gastropods. Their armoured carapace is hard enough to protect the skin from sharp objects, firepower, and hot temperatures. Their 'mouth' is covered by 5 'sensors', which act like tongues. The 'toungues' act like feelers, analysing the texture of a certain food and tasting it. The real mouth, that takes in edible material, looks similar to a leeches mouth. The preeminent eye sits atop the throat. The others are hidden near the dominant eye. In Galgrost science, which is rarely conducted, the second eyes are considered the in-dominant eyes. The two lengthy arms on the underside of the shell can protract outwards, proving usefull when dealing with machinery or hanling specific apparatuses. They have mixed emotions about other sapients, due to their irrational fear of others unwilling to deal with them. For this, they are incredibly xenophobic to other sapiens. Galanar (planet): Galanar is a very hot and dry planet. The planet has very few land covered with animalia, with the exception for the dominant species of the planet: The Galgrost Species Galanars' average temperature is a sizzling 56 degrees Celsius, or 134 degrees Fahrenheit. The planet has one large ocean, but was used as a landfill during the ages of disorder. The planet is slowly dying, which is the reason most Galgrost left the planet.. Government: Galgrost are lead by an aristocratic government. Those who have the highest authority in their regime are given more privledges than lesser Galgrost. Galgrost who have lesser rolls in their society are kept in the districts outside of areas for the nobility. There are many misconducts that occur in, what has come to be known as, the slums. Stolen valuabes, murder, and riots are common in the districts. Some Galgrost, who have had enough, steal weapons, spaceships, suits, and anything essential for space travel. They leave the planet along with other refugees to direct new raid parties.They become smugglers for dealers, bounty hunters for gangsters from other quadrants, or anyone one who's willing to employ them. Society and Culture: Galgrost culture is built on force and stealing other technology for their own survival. Past society was once led by a government willing to help those in need. But after many long conflicts between different factions, which led to warfare and many long years of disorder, Galgrost society fell under a corrupt government of lawlessness. Struggles in the slums leave the majority of lesser survivors deceased, sick, or deprived of food. Pirating clans lead their own societies on large vessels. They reguraly raid trade barges of other origin for the valuable properties. They have no intent in hurting any of the crew, though. They do carry weaponry, primarily Sub Atomic Pulse Rifles, or SAPR-17's for short. Technology: Galgrost have reasonably advanced technology. They are very dependent on their technology, as their arms are to weak for close combat. Instead, they rely on sophisticated armour and handheld weaponry. Their main source of travel throughout the galaxy are their weaponized warships and gyrocycles. To better improve their technology is by stealing equipment from other, more advanced, races. They have advancements that most species would be familiar with, like the common FTL drive. But they are currently are searching deeper for more advancements. Their latest acheivement was a prototype known as 'The Phantom'. The Phantom is heavily fitted with large amounts of ammunitions and artillery. The Phantom is covered with Concealed Plates, or 'ConPlats'. The Concealed Plates allow the ship to be completely hidden from sonar waves, scannery equipment, and jam-packed with radio scramblers. It gives raiding clans a better chance of getting in rather than getting out.